


Wedding Gifts

by sarcasticsra



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e22 God Mode, Gen, Minor Spoilers, POV Minor Character, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding party (from "God Mode") reacts to John's conveniently-timed rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to. Thanks for the beta, Kelly!

“It was _crazy_ ,” Todd told one of the cops who had shown up; Cindy, one of the bridesmaids, had been the first to unfreeze and dial 911. “Stuart showed up out of nowhere and pulled on a gun on Katie, threatening to shoot her because he said no one else could have her, some bullshit like that. All of a sudden this yellow Ferrari pulls up, this really hot chick driving it, and the guy in the passenger seat shoots him in the shoulder! Even said congratulations. We all just kind of stood there for a second, because, uh, _what the hell_ , but yeah. James and Katie were pretty shaken up. We all were. Thank god for that dude, though, you know?”

The cop sighed heavily and rubbed his left temple. “This guy. Was he wearing a suit?”

Todd frowned. “Uh, yeah, I think so. Why?”

“No reason,” he muttered.

\---

Katie eyed the shot in front of her before briskly picking it up and downing it. Almost getting shot on your wedding day warranted it, she felt.

“How are you doing?” Cindy asked, sitting down next to her at the bar. “James is worried.”

“I know. He’s sweet. I just needed a moment.” She shook her head. “I never took Stuart seriously. I should have. Maybe—”

“Hey, no,” Cindy interrupted. “This was _not_ your fault, not in any fucking way. This was Stuart’s fault and Stuart’s fault alone, okay?”

“Yeah,” Katie sighed. She managed a small smile. “Thanks. I needed that.”

“No problem.”

“I still can’t believe that guy showed up right when he did. How did that actually happen?”

“Man, beats me. Pretty sweet car, though. The woman behind the wheel wasn’t hard on the eyes either.”

“Shut up, you barely saw her!” Katie couldn’t help but laugh, though.

\---

“Honey, do you have any idea who this is from?” James said, picking up one of the few belated wedding presents they’d been sent. There was no return address on the packaging.

Katie frowned and took it from him, inspecting it briefly before opening it. It turned out to be a _beautiful_ crystal decanter, at least several thousand dollars out of most of their friends’ budgets. There was also a bottle of wine included, one that, even based on her limited knowledge, she assumed cost more than a used car. “I have no idea who sent this,” she said. “Do you see a card?”

“Oh, here, it was tucked at the bottom,” James said, picking it up. He opened it, eyes widening.

“What? What is it?”

“Uh,” James said, handing over the card.

_To Mr. and Mrs. Fuller-Crosby:_

_I meant what I said. Congratulations._

_Signed,  
Your friend in the Ferrari_


End file.
